Kiss
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: No one knows everything that happened when Chihiro visited the spirit world. Written because I was annoyed that Chihiro and Haku never even kissed! Mushy Chihiro/Haku. R&R!


**I've just watched _Spirited Away _and I got really sad that Chihiro and Haku clearly were in love, but still didn't even kiss! So I decided to make this.**

**Idea: It's been three years and Chihiro is remembering those three days in the spirit world...and two kisses that no one knew of. Is the promise Haku made even possible to keep?**

Everyone knows the story of the girl who had to rescue her family. The girl who discovered a world that thought humans were inferior to them. The girl who discovered the world of spirits. The girl who managed to befriend several spirits and finally triumphed.

Well, I'm that girl, but none of that was really me. Right at the beginning, I was running around and screaming, a scared little ten-year-old, alone in a world she'd never known. I have all my memories, clear as glass. I can even hear my own plaintive voice, when I didn't want to go into the tunnel.

"_I'm not going! It gives me the creeps."_

I always wondered why it freaked me out so much. Sometimes I thought it was just my personality, and sometimes I think it might have been an instinctual feeling, that my subconsious _knew _it wasn't safe.

I can also remember my first glimpse of Haku. Dark hair just above his shoulders, green eyes, serious expression. And I remember what he said to me.

"_You shouldn't be here. Get out of here, now!"_

I wondered what was up with him, but I soon realized. I remember my own screams, as I realized that my own parents had been turned into animals and I was in a world I'd never experienced.

"_I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!"_

But I wasn't dreaming. There were many times I wished I was, though. The spirits I met...most of them treated me like a second-class citizen. Not all of them. After the first five minutes, Kamaji helped me. Once Lin had gotten over the fact that I was a human, she became a kind of older sister figure to me. As for Haku...well, that's a whole story in itself. I remember how confused I was when he acted so detached when I first got my job, yet he'd helped me so much before. I asked Lin about it a little later.

"_There aren't two of him there, are they?"_

"_Two Hakus? I can barely stand one."_

As a teenager, I'm regular. To my friends, I'm the dreamer of the group. Although I decided to tell my story of the world, I kept back that it was real. I pretended that it wasn't even me, just some girl that was called Sen from the start. Of course, as I said, I never told them about the romantic side, although I think Hana, the romantic of the group, suspected it. Nor do any of them realize the scared little girl I was then. Who am I kidding? I'm _still _that scared shy little girl in some ways. But if I ever replay a memory, I see some aspects of that little girl that I can barely remember.

Haku was the first person I met, and I didn't trust him at first. After he first told me to leave, I had that freak-out, and then I realized I was fading I was becoming transparent. In the end, I curled up in a secluded place where I could pull myself together.

Let's transport myself back to that night...

**Flashback Starts:**

_I couldn't stand it. I collapsed to the ground, silently crying, but dry-eyed. I suddenly felt a slight pressure on my shoulders, and I looked up. It was the boy that I'd met a few minutes ago. He'd put one arm around me._

"_Don't be afraid." he whispered, keeping eye contact with me. "I just want to help you."_

"_No!" I whimpered. "No, no!"_

_He held up what looked like a berry. "Open your mouth, and eat this. You have to eat some food from this world, or else you'll disappear."_

_There were suddenly voices in my head, all Chihiro, totally me, but thinking differently._

_**Don't trust anyone here! **one said._

_**What else are you going to do? You don't know anything about this! **cried another._

_**Chihiro, he told you to leave. He knows what he's talking about.** reasoned one more._

_**But he's one of them! **the first spoke out._

_Suddenly, one last voice spoke out, drowning out all of them. **Look at yourself, Chihiro. You don't know a thing about what's going on. Have you even noticed you're transparent? He obviously knows about this. You can either listen to him, or blunder around until you meet the same fate as your parents.**_

_I had to do what the voice said. I was transparent, after all. I took the berry, and immediately found that I became solid again._

**Flashback Ends**

I didn't know whether I could trust Haku then. It was only when he took me to my parents the next morning that I knew it. The boy that had tried to help me was the real Haku. The unreal one was the one that acted detached and handed me over to Lin straightaway, after I signed the contract for my job from the witch Yubaba, who ruled the bath house where I met the spirits.

A lot of the time when Haku was looking after me, he was holding my hand or had an arm around me. I didn't realize much about it when I was young, but I knew I liked it. I didn't know why, but I liked it. Of course, my other friends around there helped me enormously, but I didn't feel the same way about them.

However, there were a few things that were left out of the story that no one knows about but me.

**Flashback Starts:**

"_...you saved me. I knew you were good!" I said._

_I had just helped Haku remember his real name-Kohaku River. I had realized that he'd not only saved me when I first got here, but he had saved me when I was a little girl too. However, I couldn't break __the way I'd called him Haku, since that was the only name I knew him by before, so that's what I still called him._

_We were flying just above the clouds, back to the bath house. My mind kept drifting to something. One or two people had hinted something about 'love'. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face what they meant, but I couldn't leave it._

_Suddenly, I blurted out, "You know, I keep remembering some stuff people were saying. Do you know what I mean when I say 'L-word'?" I blushed. Maybe I was braver than I was when I first arrived here, but this was something I'd never thought about before. I was too scared to say it straight out._

_Haku had worn a smile ever since he turned to the form I knew him best in, but now he became serious. "Chihiro, that's something I've wanted to bring up too. But we can't. You don't belong in this world, but I do. You know as well as I do that you will have to go back."_

"_I do know." I admitted. "Once I've rescued my parents, I have to leave. But Haku, at this moment, I don't care. You've protected me ever since we met, and I shouldn't ask for anything else. But just this one thing..." I barely knew what I was asking for, if anything. I just knew it was something._

_I closed my eyes. Eventually, I felt lips brush against mine. Somehow, it made me feel shocked, scared but blissful in all ways. I had never thought about a kiss as anything more than a sign of affection, and skin touching skin, whether it was cheek or lips. But the feeling of when I was kissed by my mom on the cheek was so different. That's why it was so strange._

_When we finally broke away, I opened my eyes to look at Haku. "Thank you." was all I whispered._

**Flashback Ends**

I was only ten, and I didn't really want to accept that we'd never be together. Now I'm thirteen, I know that Haku was right. We could never be together in reality. He was a spirit, and I was a human. However, that wasn't our only kiss...

**Flashback Starts:**

"_Goodbye! Thank you!" I called to my friends after I passed the last test._

_I ran to Haku, who was waiting, his hand outstretched. "Haku!"_

"_Let's go!" We ran through the theme park, hand in hand._

_We got to the river, which was now a field. "I can walk across now." I smiled._

"_But I can't go any further." Haku said seriously. "Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine, but you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel." One last time, I looked at him, memorizing every little thing._

"_What about you?" I asked."What'll you do?"_

_He gave me one of his rare smiles. "Don't worry about me. I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine, I got my name back."_

"_Will we meet again sometime?"_

"_Sure we will."_

"_Promise?" I asked._

"_Promise." Haku answered._

"_You know, I think I'll miss you the most." I whispered. "It kills me to say goodbye." I gave him a shy kiss on the cheek. He didn't flinch._

_At last, our final kiss, lips to lips, came. I could've cried, but I didn't._

_I was still holding Haku's hand. I at last whispered "Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye, Chihiro." _

_And with that, I left the spirit world behind me._

**End Flashback**

I still miss Haku, but the only thing I can do is close my eyes and replay the memories. I've written down everything I can remember about the whole time I was in the spirit world. I miss everyone, really, even the ones that hated me for no reason other than existing and accidentally coming across their world.

One memory per day is usually the least amount I replay. I only replay one, whether it's the first day we met, our first kiss, our last meeting, the day he took me to my parents...any of those. Whichever one, it always makes me cry.

I stared into the lake, sighing. The water shimmered, conjuring up a face from my imagination, as it always did.

**Why do you tease me? **I asked it silently. I had never forgotten the promise, but I had tried to accept it. The spirit world wasn't where I belonged, and I'd never know if it was possible for me and Haku to ever be together, remember how we used to be, share one more kiss...

The reflection in the lake was me still, but it was both of us. Then the lips of the boy in the reflection moved.

"Chihiro?"

I turned, and for one moment, I thought it was real. Then I repeated the words I'd said three years prior. "It's just a dream."

Haku was watching me silently. Then I looked back. "Is this really real?" I asked.

"Yes."

I didn't ask how. There was no point. I ran to the boy I loved and hugged him. "You kept your promise." I whispered. "I don't know how, but you're here."

That was when we shared our third kiss. It might have been three years, but nothing had changed.

**Okay, so we all knew that the ending was predictable, but I wanted them to stay together. Just, please, review!**


End file.
